


请来与我共舞

by Zarl



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, colour crash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarl/pseuds/Zarl
Summary: 鲜血，火焰和红蔷薇曾经都是灰色的。
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	请来与我共舞

*

颜色是上帝给予人类的馈赠，红黄蓝三色以不同比例混合出来世界上所有的动人心魄。然而上帝在不公正地对待他的造物这件事上，毫无疑问尤其在行。分辨颜色的条件是见到自己的灵魂伴侣。要么同时拥有彩色的世界和灵魂伴侣，要么孤独地生存在单调的灰色世界中。

战争时期，无数的生命在他们尚未体会过色彩难以言喻的美丽之时便逝去，而他们素未谋面的灵魂伴侣不会知道这一点。在充斥着灰白黑的世界里，面对未知是否还生存着的灵魂伴侣，等待或是放弃，这都是个人的选择。事实上，更多的人没有能够等下去，比起一个人在冰冷的色调里生活，不如和另一个同样看不见色彩的人一同取暖。毕竟不管这个世界是什么模样，时间都在继续向前奔走。

*

在看见色彩这件事上，先寇布没有放弃，也没有特别的期待。如果说他在儿童时代听着祖父母讲述他们初遇时被极致的感官冲击击中时的快乐时还对此抱有希望的话，这点希望也就逐渐被逃亡道路上的风沙土尘给淹没了。好在它只是被淹没，而非灭绝，于是他穿梭于灰色的花丛之中，却从来不愿停留。他先是一年一年地长大，而后一年一年地变老，世界始终由黑白灰构建，能给人悸动的色彩永远只存在于诗人的诗句里。他想过有一天能亲眼看见它们，随后他举起战斧全力挥下，想到眼前这个被割裂的人体有没有过“情不自禁地，沉沦进多种艳丽的色彩”。

*

先寇布在三十岁开始的第一天在陌生的床上苏醒，天花板是浅浅的灰，白色的阳光穿过窗帘在浅灰上印刻稍稍深一点的灰，他从地板上捡起揉皱的白色衬衣，那些皱褶也是灰色的，皱褶越密集，灰色也就更深。他穿上衣服，它们的版型都是他以自己的审美决定的，颜色则不然，他还留存着自己尚且是旧帝国的贵族少爷时接受的关于搭配的知识——即使无法分辨颜色，他也能将自己收拾得得体甚至说有魅力，它们帮助他走到哪里都不至于被看得见色彩的人嘲笑。这也就足够了，不是吗？

三十岁以后的人生似乎和三十岁以前也没什么区别，他依旧看不见黎明女神的玫瑰色手指是怎样涂抹天空的，也不知道飘香的大海该有怎样的蓝色波浪，好在生活依旧在继续。

*

蔷薇骑士联队有标志性的三种红色——鲜血、火焰和红蔷薇，哪怕大半的战士其实并不能理解前辈口中属于这个颜色的热烈，在他们眼里，鲜血和所谓的红蔷薇都是混沌的黑色，而火焰是层层叠叠不同色泽的灰。

林兹是能看见颜色的，他跟着先寇布很有些时日了。战争短暂的间隙，他们会在海尼森的小酒馆里谈天喝酒直到出门以后只有暗淡的路灯光。男人们拥着酒杯，高声笑骂，谈起军队里的漂亮姑娘。

联队队长注意到林兹在这个时候通常不会接话，年轻的副队会温和地笑笑，然后抓住酒杯将剩余的小半杯啤酒一饮而尽。一手握着酒杯，将另一只手臂搭上士兵的肩膀，先寇布的声音不大不小，起码在醉倒一片的陆战士兵中不会引起别人的注意：“咱们的艺术家怎么如此沉默，是今天的酒太醉人还是姑娘们不够迷人啊？”

大约是灌下的酒量正正合适，林兹笑得更温和一些：“队长，我是看得见颜色的人啊。”

“你这家伙，在炫耀吗？”

“当作是炫耀也没有关系哦。”

“她在军队里吗？”

“不在。是在画画时偶然遇见的。没想到这么突然就可以不用只画黑白画了。当时还真是......差点晕过去了”

“真是好运呢，”先寇布若有所思地也喝完杯子里剩下的酒，“唔……能看见颜色，我就不去期待了吧。倒是你，可要一直保持好运，让姑娘一直看得见色彩。”

“队长说这样的话可真是叫我不适应了。不过我会朝着这个伟大目标努力就是了。”

不用再往下说了，前帝国贵族们干着亡命的活儿，生死都是一次任务的事。近战和舰船战的区别倒也是明显，斧头划过肉体时起码可以感受到自己的死亡，不像飞行员，开出一道最耀眼的烟花，然后只剩永远盘桓于空荡荡宇宙的尘埃。

死亡是不知道什么时候会到来的事，也许就在下一次白刃战，也可能是在一个世纪以后的自然程序。反正这一刻，他们还可以挥手叫来酒保，将空了的酒杯续满。

而且幸运儿林兹甚至还能看见这润出淡金色泡沫的酒液是琥珀的颜色。

夜更深的时候，联队的士兵们披着星光走回宿舍，他们都会瘫在单人床上闭眼到战争再次打响的那一刻。

*

人一生中总要经历几个瞬间，它们会褪色会模糊，却总是反复出现在脑海里。

先寇布敢说他现在就处于这样的时间点。不久之前蔷薇骑士联队经历一次人事调动，被划入杨威利少将麾下，他接到通知，用他特有的没必要的讽刺音调对着已经黑下来的电子屏幕自语：“亚斯提的英雄吗，应该不是个蠢人，只是这个做派有点不同寻常。”做派不同寻常的杨少将就坐在长桌的后面，在先寇布敲门的时候用他平稳温和的声音说：“进来。”然后一切都不是原来的模样了。

颜色是以杨威利为基点开始出现的。头发和眼睛还是一样的黑色，以至于先寇布在肤色开始晕开的时候甚至有些没反应过来。

世界突然就不再是灰色的了，色彩开始延伸，它们爬上桌子和地面和墙壁，哪怕是在舰船上这样单调的地方，一切也都不一样了。巨大的眩晕袭击了先寇布，他站在门框外还没来得及迈腿便得扶住墙壁站稳身子，这对陆战部队的队长而言其实有些丢脸，好在少将也无暇顾及其他，站着的人正经历的一切无疑也作用于坐着的人。

眩晕缓慢退去，空间里的所有物什都变成，不如说恢复了，它们本来的颜色。黑发黑眼的提督就在这些色彩的中心。先寇布终于理解为什么那么多诗歌都在歌颂色彩，色彩的世界和他原先想象的全然不同——想象力确实可以被限制。沉默在两个刚刚获得色觉的军人之间蔓延，直到先寇布最终跨过门槛。

“冯·先寇布报到。”

*

酒精，舞蹈，太多宴会。

朝不保夕所以更要尽情生活。年轻挺拔的士兵搂着盛装打扮的女孩在舞池里旋转。

后天就要打响新的战争，士兵在逐渐热烈的舞曲中低声表白，怀里的姑娘只有遗憾的轻笑，您的蓝眼睛很美，也许有朝一日您能看清另一双眼睛有多璀璨。

乐队继续演奏，舞伴交换。士兵扶上另一个姑娘的腰，话语都变得无关痛痒。

酒精大概都蒸发，弥散在空气中，乐手们绑架了乐曲的节奏，踩踏地板的声响愈来愈密集，跳累了的人们笑闹着下场，分别在即，将整晚都用与在人群中旋转无疑是一种浪费。

先寇布几乎和整场的女孩都跳了个遍，他赞美她们的发色眸色肤色和裙角的光泽，和他熟识的女孩于是明白他不会邀请自己再去度过曾经那样的夜晚。她们转而好奇谁带给了他的世界以色彩，而俊美的陆战队长却始终三缄其口。

夜晚太长，足够舞曲由优美自然走向热烈狂野再变成最终的软绵柔和。当波布兰不再搂着哪个姑娘而是亚典波罗旋转在舞池中央时，杨威利瘫在宴厅的角落喝酒。

要塞的司令官先生今天跳了太多舞——踩过太多姑娘的脚，身心俱疲。

他本以为今夜也可以像原来一样缩在角落里，摆脱被监护人的监护喝到尽兴。本来会是这样，如果他的副官小姐没有带着调皮的笑容来邀请他跳舞的话。天知道正式的舞会上淑女是不该邀请男士的，然而这甚至算不上一个正式的舞会，所以杨威利只好抑制住抱着酒瓶逃跑的冲动，站起身，向女士鞠躬。

“我的荣幸。”

“……我们说好，就这一支曲子。”

菲列特利加是信守承诺的人，而且说实在的，跳舞时频繁被踩脚的体验实在不太好。

可惜在场的其他姑娘显然期待拥有和司令官跳舞的体验也并没有参与“一支曲子”的约定。在副官之前无人敢去惊扰他，而一旦开了头，后来的邀请都是顺其自然——同盟的姑娘们不同帝国的贵族小姐们一般骄傲别扭。

所以杨威利注定要为他所支持的自由民主再多付出一些了。

在战场上善于逃跑的杨提督在舞池中无法施展。好容易逃脱后靠在沙发里装作醉酒。

先寇布偏偏还要走过来：“提督今天和一半的姑娘跳过舞。”

“贵官和全部的姑娘跳舞，还能富余出精力关注我和谁跳舞，观察力属实了得。”

“毕竟您和一半姑娘跳舞，却不和我跳。”

“你是姑娘？”

“我不是，可我让您能看见姑娘裙摆的金线，所以按理您该请我跳舞。”

“虽然我很累而且最擅长踩我舞伴的脚，可你说得没错，”杨威利放下酒杯，从软沙发里挣扎着站起来，“亲爱的华尔特，你愿意和我跳今天的最后一支舞吗？”

“荣幸至极。”

钢琴师已经趴在琴键上，三分之一小提琴手仰头昏睡，指挥家无处可寻，混乱的音符从剩下的乐手混沌的精神中飘出来，好在杨威利和先寇布都不在意，他们在空荡荡的舞池中旋转，先寇布的表情忽然扭曲，他怀疑姑娘们是怎么忍受这种疼痛的，“有机会的话我愿意教你跳舞，就在战争结束以后吧。”

“你知道战争不会结束。”

“所以我没有机会教你跳舞？”

“战争不会结束，可我在努力辞职了，等到抽离出来的那一天，请来与我共舞。”

“我是好有耐心的人。”

*

在看到满身是血的尤里安和马逊之前，先寇布的一部分理智可能已经知道发生了什么，只是这一部分理智被尖叫着的情感和剩余的期盼侥幸的理智合着伙杀死。布鲁姆哈特问他杨威利怎么样的时候，他选择一个他愿意相信的答案，安慰濒死的年轻战士，没事的，会好的。

实际上并不好，他从十分钟前失去色觉，满墙满地的血液都是黑色。突然被夺去色彩的感觉比拥有它们时候更震撼。

他外表依旧是冷静的，他得用这个假象来说服逐渐离去的年轻人，心脏却泡入黑暗海底，咸涩的水浸入每一寸血肉，枷锁缠绕着它，挤压着它，他就要不能呼吸了。

他在他们都退休以后看上去闲得无所事事的悠长假期看过研究灵魂伴侣的书，记得哪本长篇催眠曲的某一页写着一方失去色觉的现象不一定由另一方的离世造成，也可能是对方陷入了程度极度严重的危险。

他不会相信自己有一天会如此强烈地希望杨威利有生命危险。

然后尤里安魂不守舍地走了进来，十八岁的孩子全身是血，剧烈地发着抖，后面的马逊抱着一个人。

被杀死的那部分理智活了过来，和古代所有恐怖电影里的丧尸一样，疯狂地吞噬了剩下的一切。先寇布不是会欺骗自己的人，他很聪明，一直看得很清。现在也是，他感觉到攥住心脏的那个东西松开了桎梏，心脏里有什么沉重的东西流出来，他一身轻松，任由那些东西流泻殆尽。等到他能够抬起手臂对着自己的上司，自己的爱人，自己的信仰行礼时，它已经完完全全地空掉了。

从今以后，鲜血、火焰和红蔷薇又是灰色的了。

*

伊谢尔伦的融合炉烧得比这里还要旺。

先寇布冰冷地说出这句话阻止自己的部下去报仇，他很确定自己会如何折磨那些俘虏。然而他更清楚复仇不是这个样子的，折磨那些将脑子献给地球教的愚蠢信徒不叫复仇，他们甚至不配承受他的怒火。无力感是无法剔除的，就算将整个地球教燃烧殆尽，他们这些剩下的人，这些被杨威利庇护了这么久的人也不可能重新拥有一个鲜活的杨威利了。

他说不要个人崇拜，个人崇拜是很可怕的。

个人崇拜确实很可怕，先寇布想，我在失去我的信仰以后，再次不知道生活应该在何处。我也没有办法去复仇，复仇要报复敌人，可是他们夺走的，在这个世界上甚至没有等价物。

那些渣滓一文不值，若把他们杀掉便叫做复仇，那对杨威利个人的价值来说也过于低估了。

他带我看一个彩色的世界，还给我一个信仰。

后来先寇布穿着自己烫了很久的军服出席葬礼，那天阳光正好，适合退休的人躺在庭院的摇椅上浪费大好时光。

他和其他在伊谢尔伦找到了家的人一起站在人群中最靠近杨威利的地方。

杨威利就躺在那，除了身旁簇拥得太紧密的花，和他在植物园小憩时没有两样。

先寇布觉得自己看不清了，他习惯了那些色彩，重新回到灰色的世界让他窒息，他甚至也看不清到底是这些灰色还是别的什么让他窒息。

肃穆地站着，他不合时宜想到杨威利成功退休时他们一起度过的短暂的日子。他的回忆依旧是彩色，黑发男人的身体很白，他们有时会开着灯做，他俯身吻他嘴唇时，他脸上的红晕很让人心安。

有那么几个下午，他在家里教杨威利跳舞，百思不得其解他做学生时实技课如何及格。其中一支舞，杨威利全程没有踩他脚。

阳光在那个时候也是金色而不是灰色。

先寇布突然羡慕起把自己关在房间里醉得没有人样的波布兰。

*

人类实在是适应性太强的物种，在先寇布发现之前，他已经习惯生活在灰色的世界里。心脏空落落的也没有什么不好，他看得比以前更通透。

将和自己并肩作战的尤里安推向皇帝是不需要思考的选项，这是让民主存活下去最容易的道路。先寇布并无所谓民主，但杨威利有所谓。

他用他最擅长的战斗为杨威利铺路，死亡改变的东西很多，这些东西里不包括信仰。

实在很有趣，他失去他的信仰，却依旧珍爱拥护它。

克鲁特·里格贝尔中士的战斧砍到他背上时他简直一身轻松，虽然他也很希望继续活着，但是拥抱死亡未尝不是让人心动的选项，死亡代表了他未知的一切，他喜欢未知。

他身上真的很痛，伤口随着迈出的每一步拉扯神经，可他就是要笑，他很纯粹地快乐。

他完成了最后一个任务，也再也不用承担别的责任。现在的每一秒都是属于他的，只属于他的，和狗屁战争没有关系。他要爬上那个台阶，用这些时间来体味生命如何消逝。

他带着笑仰视着逐渐模糊的灰色的视野里的人影和地面黑色的血迹，想知道自己到底算不算上帝的宠儿。虽然上帝给了他一切又将他们收回，可是有的欢愉是持续一瞬便值得用一生来怀念的。所以这位不信上帝的上帝的宠儿用拥抱死亡前的最后一秒来祈祷。

他想再看一次彩色的世界。

*

先寇布挺着胸膛傲然穿过只允许死者经过的大门。

他第二次经历那种美妙的眩晕。

那是一个彩色的世界。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 本文的最后一段我并不知道应不应该存在，它存在是因为我写这一篇的时候很痛苦，头脑一热便打下了最后几句话。  
> 所以，结局究竟如何，请大家自由心证。


End file.
